Telling of An Unusual Love Story
by WorstPenNameEver
Summary: Love at first is a way to describe what she felt for him the moment they met. The only problem is they are 8 years apart. Would Billy ever see Rebecca as anything else but a child? AU!
1. Falling In Love

**Telling of an unusual love story**

**PART I  
**

**Chapter I**

**Falling in love**

Rebecca hardly remembered anything from when she was 5 years old. Her memories from that time were just a blur of colors and moments shocking enough to stay with her through the years.

She remembered the time she wanted to make herself a sandwich, 'cause daddy always used to take one to work. She felt like a grown-up, taking two loaves of bread, discovering she was tall enough to reach over and grab the butter, but then she remembered the knife slipping from her hand. It didn't hurt at first and Rebecca could only stare agape and the fine line that produced itself across the palm of her right hand; then the blood started to pour from it and Rebecca could not stop crying. She never wanted to eat another sandwich.

Also when she was 5 years old, Rebecca didn't know a thing about love or about falling in love, naturally. She just knew that sometimes she needed her mummy, and that she couldn't watch a horror movie without daddy hugging her.

But Rebecca knew one or two things about hate, which sometimes she felt towards her brother Damon. Damon was old enough to tease her relentlessly and always get away with it. Her brother had a friend, well why he had many friends, but there was this friend that Rebecca remembered quite well. His name was Billy, and Rebecca did remember the day she met him.

It was hot outside, and Rebecca was wearing a pink dress and a flower hat. She was holding a most exclusive tea party in the backyard of her beautiful house. She sat on her little plastic chair, watching mummy gardening the flowers while she sipped from her porcelain cup.

"That pass was perfect," a voice said behind her and Rebecca spun on her chair to see her brother approaching her.

Her brother was holding a basket ball, obviously; he did nothing but play that dummy game. He was sweaty, sports clothes sticking to his figure, but he was smiling broadly nonetheless. Besides him was another boy, but Rebecca couldn't see his face for the evening sun was shining directly behind them, darkening Rebecca's perspective of the boys' figures.

"Hey, mum, come meet Billy." Damon was waving at his mother.

Rebecca's mother took off her gloves and shook Billy's hand. Rebecca could only see the boy's white teeth.

"Come here, Rebecca," her mother inquired after her.

Rebecca's shoulders fell as she approached the group, pouting and dragging her feet.

Billy crouched down the moment Rebecca came to stand in front of him, and from then on she remembered everything very clearly.

"Nice to meet you, Rebecca," said Billy, a grin on his face.

He was taller than her brother, and his hair was dark brown. His skin was beautifully tanned from spending too many hours under the sun playing sports. A slight flush on his face from the previous exertion was plastered on his finely chiseled face.

Rebecca knew very little of what made a boy handsome, but she immediately felt fascinated by this 13 year old boy, as fascinated as a 5 year old might be, mind you. She wanted to watch horror movies and have Billy hug her, and she even wanted to make Billy a sandwich.

"Cat's got your tongue, monster?" Damon asked, teasing her.

Rebecca ducked her head, grabbing a handful of pink ruffle from her dress.

"Come on, Rebecca, don't be shy," her mother encouraged her, stroking her back.

"Nice to meet you, too, Billy," Rebecca stuttered out, not meeting his gaze.

"Aw, Rebecca! You are blushing," her mother pointed out much to Rebecca's embarrassment.

"I'm not," she blurted out, pouting and stomping her foot.

Billy chuckled, pinching one of her cheeks. His hand felt warm and soft, and Rebecca remembered feeling something that now she could only describe as swooning. It was then that she started to understand one or two things about falling in love.

* * *

Unnecessarily long A/N: This fic was inspired by some other Billy/Rebecca fic I read once. It's a great fic, you guys should read it ASAP if you're into B/R (which I guess you are since you are reading my story in the first place lol, thank you, Captain Obvious). This fic I'm telling you about is called Aide Mémoire by Striped-tie (I would probably make that clickable in the future), and it's the sweetest story ever! *sighs*

Anyway, I wanted to make a similar story, but I wish to explore the complications surrounding this couple such as the age issue, Rebecca going through puberty, the sexual tension and whatnot, all that kind of perverted stuff people always have in mind when reading a B/R fic (j/k). This is NOT a lolicon fanfic, people! Sorry if you are into that kind of stuff, but that is just not my cup of tea. I do get a kink from Billy being older by 8 years, I think it makes things more interesting and sort of perverted in a good way (can't even explain myself properly, I suck).

ANYWAY! I've already written a couple more chapters but I'm submitting the rest every other day 'cause I'm gonna wait until I know what people think of this whole concept first. Criticism is welcome, if you are going to get all flamey on this go ahead.

I'll split this fic in three parts: Rebecca's childhood, her teenage years and her adulthood.

So let me know what you guys think :D and don't be afraid to point out typos for English is not my first language! OMG!


	2. Need No One

**PART I**

**Chapter II**

**Need No One**

Rebecca was a very conceited 7-year-old, according to her mother. She snorted, obviously disagreeing with her.

"And don't you ever go near my make-up again, is that clear?" Rebecca's mother said, disapproving of her daughter wearing too much lip-gloss and mascara. She had time enough before having to look like some desperate flirt.

Rebecca just rolled her eyes, watching her mom go do some grocery shopping. "Mom has no idea," Rebecca thought as she swung her long hair behind her shoulders.

Damon was sitting with Billy on the couch, watching some soccer game. Rebecca wasted no time and flopped on the couch between the two boys.

"Watcha doin'?" Rebecca asked cheerfully, tucking her feet underneath her.

"Get out of here, monster!" Damon just shouted back.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him while shocking her head.

"Ew, what's that on your mouth?" Her brother reached over, sternly grasping her chin.

Rebecca squirmed, trying to free herself, but, as it was expected, a 7 year old girl cannot struggle free against a 15-year-old's very tight grasp.

"Just leave her, Damon." Billy put an arm over Rebecca's shoulders as Damon let her go, scooting her closer to him. "But, really, Rebecca you shouldn't be wearing these things." He gently cupped her chin with his free hand and wiped out the gloss with his thumb. "There ya go."

Rebecca giggled, burying her face in Billy's chest, tugging at his jacket. He smelled very nice, exactly like a boy should smell; at least that was what she thought. But Rebecca also thought that she would very much liked if every single thing in this world also smelled like Billy did, so maybe she was a little biased when it came to smells.

"Are you ok now, princess?" Billy asked, looking down at her, brushing the entire length of her hair with his fingers.

Rebecca nodded, raising both hands to link them behind Billy's neck, her many shiny bracelets making tinkling sounds. Billy barely acknowledged Rebecca's weight as she clung to him.

"Are you staying home for dinner?" Rebecca asked Billy, her face very close to the boy's.

"Yeah," Billy answered, staring straight at the TV.

Rebecca beamed and kissed Billy on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Billy asked, taken aback.

"You don't think I look like a monster, right?" Rebecca whispered into Billy's ear, sounding very serious of all the sudden.

Billy looked back into Rebecca's clear eyes. She was a most beautiful child. Her eyes were wide and innocent, her cheeks like apples, and her mouth always a rosy color. "No," he answered, smiling, and Rebecca smiled back at him. "You look like a doll," he added then, thinking the compliment was very fitting for her.

Rebecca giggled, feeling herself blush, and hid her face in the crook of Billy's neck. "Thanks," she whispered, and she rested her cheek against Billy's shoulder.

She liked to hold him like this, to feel his voice rumble against his throat whenever he shouted while watching the game. Billy sometimes patted her in the back, sometimes caressed her hair very gently.

Rebecca was a very conceited young girl because she felt she needed no one. She didn't need her mother scolding her, telling her to do her homework, and please Rebecca could you stop wearing my make-up and perfume? And don't you put that face, young lady.

She didn't need her father telling her to clean her room, asking her to behave when he took her on a dinner with his boss, and would you please stop kicking the table, Rebecca? Daddy's boss would never take us out again!

She most certainly didn't need her brother telling her how ugly she was, making fun of her drawings and pulling at her hair, and please, do you think you look cute with that ridiculous tiara on your head? Monsters can't be princesses.

Rebecca didn't need them, and she was very aware of this and she wasted no opportunity to show them how she felt. She only needed Billy to hold her like this, to tell her she was beautiful like a princess, and yes, Rebecca, you look just like a doll, the most beautiful I have ever seen.

* * *

So, here's the second chapter of my fic! I tried my best to make it different and unique. hope you liked it (Translation: PLEASE LIKE IT.)

ALSO if you are just a visitor GOOD NEWS TO YOU! I just enabled the anonymous reviews cause the anonymous people also have the right to speak up their mind. That's my philosophy: if you read it you can review it!


	3. Goodbyes, Kisses and Butterflies

**PART I**

**Chapter III**

**Goodbyes, Kisses and Butterflies**

Damon had hugged his mother and had shaken his father's hand; he was going to college, and they couldn't be any prouder, but all Rebecca could do was look at them, crying her eyes out.

"Come here, monster," Damon said softly, motioning for Rebecca to come.

She shook her head, hugging herself. "No," she managed to spit out and just kept crying silently.

Damon going away wasn't exactly what was making her cry like this. Initially she was sort of happy to find out her brother was going away for a while, that he was getting a scholarship and all, but then she found out Billy was going too, he also got a scholarship, and Rebecca could not fight back against this pain she felt in her chest, this physical pain that made it hard to breathe, and all she could do was cry.

"Go hug your brother or we will leave you here all alone, Becca," her mother said firmly, but there was softness in her eyes.

Her parents were driving Damon to college and she was supposed to go with them.

Rebecca's eyed widened as her cries suddenly halted. She ran to hug her brother, holding onto him like there was no tomorrow, and she knew that kind of was the case. After all, she was just a 9 year old and the time they were going away seemed like an eternity. She had to hug Damon or her parents won't be taking her. She won't be seeing Billy to tell him goodbye. She had to go as well.

"Now, monster." Damon hugged her back, stroking her hair, and kissed her on the forehead.

She knew they thought she was crying solely for her brother, and they were so naïve to even think that. Of course she was crying for Damon, he was her brother after all, but she was also losing Billy.

Rebecca was a smart girl. She was smart enough to acknowledge that she still didn't understand most things about love. She had watched romantic movies, and had fell her face getting hot when the characters on screen kissed, or hugged, sometimes she had even covered her face with her hand, and Billy had laughed at her.

"Stoppit!" she had protested.

"They are just kissing, doll-face," Billy had said mockingly, poking her on the side.

She squeaked, jumping on the couch. "It's kinda yucky." It wasn't really, but she couldn't just explain why she felt so embarrassed, so overwhelmed by the intimate display these persons were giving to the world. It made her feel like an intruder to a world that wasn't just part of her own, like she just was caught doing something wrong and he mom was going to storm in any moment and scold her.

Billy just chuckled, and chose not to have this discussion with a 9 year old. "Then why are you blushing like that?"

Rebecca said nothing as she looked down.

"You can watch now. They stopped," Billy said.

But Rebecca didn't look back at the screen. "Does it feel good?"

"What?"

"To kiss," Rebecca said very softly, looking at him.

"Most times."

At least he was honest with her.

"Had you ever kissed anyone, Billy?"

"Yes, I have," he simply answered. Billy wasn't about to tell little Rebecca how far he had gotten when it came to this kind of things. He had gone all the way, mind you.

"How it feels?" He kept her head down.

"Just… it feels nice, Rebecca," he said, struggling to find the right words. "Just like when you are so happy or excited about something that you need to… hop all around the house… or something like that…" he thought for a second, "you feel this thing in your stomach, like butterflies. You'll know when it happens."

"Damon said nobody will ever like me," Rebecca said, suddenly confessing her fears.

Billy chuckled. "Nice one, Damon. Lying to Rebecca won't stop her from having boyfriends," he yelled to Damon who was in the kitchen stuffing on a sandwich.

Damon's head popped from the kitchen door. "And you telling me this won't stop me from kicking their asses."

Rebecca bit her lower lip, smiling. It was the first time she saw her brother showing her possessive side.

They continued watching T.V., and Rebecca could just not think about anything else. She had to kiss Billy. She looked behind her to find Damon still in the kitchen, fixing himself another snack, distracted. She looked at Billy's profile, at the perfect nose and the well-defined features, an arm over the couch.

Rebecca smiled inwardly as she slid closer to Billy, and he intuitively patted her in the head, stroking her hair for a moment. Billy was very much distracted. She went from her sitting position to kneeling on the couch, gaining some height. She looked at the TV just to see someone getting killed by a mindless zombie.

Billy turned his head when he felt Rebecca's pouting lips pressed against the side of his mouth. His eyes widened as his hands grabbed her shoulders, putting her away.

Rebecca was beaming, her hands clasped over her chest as she looked dreamily into Billy's eyes. "I can feel the butterflies."

Billy's brow knitted as she looked back at her. "No, Rebecca."

"But I do feel then, Billy."

"You're just a child, Rebecca," Billy just said, not entirely sure if Rebecca understood the underlines of the situation.

"But I like you, Billy."

In Rebecca's world Billy was perfect for her, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with a 9 year old kissing with a 17 year old.

"I promise you will like someone else, Becca. Some day."

Rebecca sat, ignoring the comment and curled against Billy's form, feeling suddenly vey lightheaded. She felt the butterflies everywhere, tickling her. She couldn't help but smile.

But later on, she would notice every time she tried to hug Billy, he would suddenly become rigid, and would just pet her on the head. He was pushing her away, but she had no idea.

Billy wanted her to like some else, someone else but him.

* * *

I don't know how to feel about this chapter maybe because it turned to be a bit too sappy D: but it works as a sort of transition, you know. Hopefully you guys will like it. I'm submitting the next one in a few moments.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys! They make me feel so important *sigh*


	4. Jailbait

**PART II**

**Chapter I**

**Jailbait**

Rebecca was 14 years old, and she was very aware of her body now, self-conscious was more like it. She couldn't hear the front door opening without bolting to her room to check herself on the mirror, expecting it was Billy every time that door was opened.

"Billy is in college now, stupid," she said to herself, brushing her hair with her fingers, looking at her reflection. Her mother had cut it all of her hair after she'd got the lice, and Rebecca had cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on, Rebecca, stop whining!" Her mother had said, stroking her head. "When dad sees you he's going to think someone just died."

And yes, Rebecca was mourning the loss of her beautiful hair, her shiny locks that used to fall down well below her waist like spun silk. She loved when Billy touched her hair.

Some time had passed and her hair had grown pass her chin. It was still shiny and soft, but so short. She thought her life couldn't get any worse.

Then she found out Billy had a girlfriend. Of course, Billy, being the ridiculously good looking guy he was, had had many girlfriends, and Rebecca hadn't liked any of them. They were just not pretty or smart enough. Some even treated him like garbage, breaking his heart, and Rebecca could not erase the memory of Billy looking so devastated, telling her brother in confidence of his last girlfriend that happened to be just another slutty girl that had cheated on him with some older guy.

Life just sucked. Period.

And Rebecca could bet her life on the fact that this new girlfriend of Billy had the longest hair ever.

"Just stop obsessing about it, Rebecca," she talked to herself once more.

Still Rebecca refused to let her hair grow past her chin. It was fine. She wasn't about to change so boys would notice her. The hairdresser even said it made her look prettier.

She put on some lip-gloss. Now Billy didn't complain when she wore make-up, nor did her mom; as a matter of fact, her mother encouraged her to use it. But she was fine with the little make-up she always used; she would hate to look like a plastic.

Now that she was a teen everything was planned, no accidents. She knew Billy was coming to stay with them for the spring break, and she had to look perfect. After all, it had been almost three years since they had seen each other and every impression counted.

She was only getting ready for school, but he knew Billy and Damon must be arriving town by the afternoon, and she had to look perfect the moment she got back home.

She turned around looking at her reflection over her shoulder. Her developing curves were hugged nicely by a pair of khaki shorts and a black halter top.

"Rebecca! What's taking you _so_ long?" Her mother shouted from downstairs.

"Coming, mum," she shouted back at her, putting on a pair of black flats and taking her bag.

Rebecca kissed her mother on the cheek, accepting the lunch money, before darting out of the front door.

"Someone's happy today," a red-haired girl sang behind her.

"Claire!" Rebecca exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Where's Chris?"

Claire shrugged. "Somewhere being a loser."

"Damon's coming today."

Claire suddenly stopped on her tracks.

"What?" Rebecca also stopped, looking at her.

Claire was grinning like a maniac. "Don't you pretend like it's nothing, Rebecca Chambers. I know you were dying to tell me all about it."

"Ok, so Billy's coming as well," Rebecca said, rolling her eyes. "Big deal! Oh no, Billy's coming. Let's all engage in a panic attack."

"Gosh, Rebecca, you are such a nerd. How long were you going to wait before telling me this? This is major news, Becca." Claire poked her side, and they kept walking.

"Fine! So I am a little excited, but I'm not about to flail my arms and make little squeaky sounds."

"No. You are going to have a fit of laughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always laugh when you are nervous."

"I do not!"

"Then why the corners of your mouth are twitching like that? You can't even control it, Becca."

"Shut up!" Rebecca put a hand over her mouth to cover up the huge grin that was starting to appear on her face.

"Predictable." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Who is being predictable?" Another girl asked as she approached them, sliding between the two.

"Rebecca is," Claire answered.

"I am not! Tell her, Jill!" Rebecca turned to the newcomer.

"I am afraid Claire is right," Jill said.

"And she always laughs when she is nervous," Claire pointed out. "This high-pitched giggle, you know."

"You do, like that time Billy called to wish her a very happy birthday," Jill said. "But why are you nervous today?"

"Guess," Claire said.

"No!" Jill gasped out, grinning just like Claire had before.

"Yep. Billy's coming to town."

"Oh, is he now?" Jill asked as she shared a complicity smile with Claire."Why did I not know about this? How come you kept this a secret for so long, huh, Rebecca?"

"It's only for a week! He's staying in our house because his parents went on a Caribbean cruise or something," Rebecca explained.

"Way to go, Rebs!" Jill said, giving her a light punch on her shoulder. "Now is to time to come up with a plan."

"What plan? No plans!" Rebecca shook her head. "Billy's staying and we're going to spend a nice time together, that's all. No plans, Jill. I mean it!"

"I once swore upon my honor that I wasn't letting you turn 18 a virgin, Rebecca," Jill said solemnly, "But, if this Billy guy is as good as you claim him to be, he won't be making any moves. I mean, he's like 30."

"22," Rebecca corrected her.

"22! That sure makes a difference now! You're 14, Becca... you jailbait, you! We'll have to wait until you actually turn 18. You'll have to forget the sexual aspect of your relationship for the moment," Jill continued, sounding very serious.

"What relationship? And I wasn't considering doing anything… sexual related, you know, for the moment." Rebecca blushed a deep red. "And I'm not jailbait."

"Well, you know Cher did end up with Josh at the end, and she was 16 and he old, like in college," Claire pointed out.

"Who are those people again?" Jill raised an eyebrow.

"Just a movie. Never mind. It's not even real," Claire said, waving her hand dismissively.

Rebecca thought about those last words. "It's not real, Rebecca," she thought.

And it was very probably never to become real.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, again. Sadly, the cute parts are over! things are starting to complicate now! :D


	5. You have a new message

**PART II**

**Chapter II**

**You have a new message**

On Spanish class, Rebecca felt her mobile vibrate against her thigh. She took it out her pocket, not once taking her eyes from the blackboard.

She flipped it open the moment the teacher, Miss Flores, turned around. She'd gotten a message from Claire. It read: "Can we stay ur place 2day?"

She texted back, looking straight ahead: "K. But no scenes in front of billy :3"

"Señorita Chambers," Miss Flores said, startling her.

"Yes, what?" Rebecca said, all flustered.

"¿Podría pasar al frente, por favor?"

Rebecca nodded, not entirely sure what the teacher just asked her, but it sounded like something she had heard before. She got up, walking to the front of the class.

"¿Podría entregarle estas copias al Señor Evan?" Miss Flores asked, handing her a pile of papers.

Rebecca just stared blankly at her.

Miss Flores sighed. "Instead of texting your friends in class, perhaps you should pay more attention? Please take these copies to Mr. Evan. He's in the Teachers' Room. I'd be much applied if you did it."

Rebecca nodded, taking the pile of papers and leaving the classroom.

Mr. Evan received the copies with a smile on his chubby face. "Thanks, Rebecca. I'm looking forward to hear about your ideas for the Science Fair."

"Sure, Mr. Evan." She waved goodbye, and stepped out in the hallway.

Her cell started to vibrate once again. It had to be Jill, trapped in a very boring Geography lesson, for sure.

Rebecca flipped her cell open. The message read: "Are you busy, Rebecca? I need to speak with you. Billy."

Rebecca's heart skipped a beat, or two. She was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down," she commanded herself, gripping the cell with such strength her knuckles were losing their color. "Ok! It's Billy. Billy Coen just texted me. He just texted me… right? It's nothing. Should I text back or should I call him?"

She didn't have time to make a decision as her cell started to vibrate again. The name 'Billy Coen' flashing on the screen. It was an incoming call.

"Oh, God!" Rebecca jumped a little, and, taking one gulp of air, she accepted the call, pressing the cell to her ear with shaky hands. "H-hello?" then time stood still.

"Rebecca?" a deep voice said from the other end, breaking the utmost silence and Rebecca felt her knees turn into jell-o. "Where are you?"

Rebecca had forgotten Billy's voice, well, she hadn't, but it had been a while since she heard that inherent commanding tone in it. It was as if hearing his voice had the power to make her forget all her willpower and give in to whatever he was asking.

"Where am I? In school, hanging around, you know," she said, and her voice faltered mid-sentence. She hated how awkward she sounded.

"Good. I'm here as well. Can you meet me outside?" he said in a rush.

"W-what?"

"I'm outside your school. Please meet me outside," he said again, more firmly this time.

"Ok," she said sheepishly, hanging up. "God. I hung up on him! I'm so stupid." She started to hurry out, but then she stopped altogether. "God! I need a mirror, but Billy sounded like he was in some kind of trouble. Just hurry up, Rebecca!" she said to herself, sounding irritated. A few kids were looking at her, some were even laughing.

Rebecca ran to the bathroom, checked her hair, put on some lip-gloss and then hurried outside the school. Her heart was stammering against her chest with a deafening thump and she was getting the most dreaded sweaty palms.

Going outside, she didn't see nothing but the empty parking lot and the extents of grass, but then she saw him in the distance.

Billy was standing on the grass near the sidewalk. He had gotten taller, and had been definitely hitting the gym. Rebecca felt like a complete pervert, standing there, gawking at him. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt that hugged the perfect muscles on his back and arms, a pair of nice jeans and brown boots. There was also this new humongous tattoo on Billy's right arm that looked like letters but Rebecca couldn't make out anything at the moment.

Rebecca closed her fists, taking little gulps of air. "Relax, Rebecca."

She was beginning to settle down, but then Billy turned around, looking at her with a glint on his eyes and a smile on his face.

"God, I'm gonna have a frigging heart attack," she mumbled through closed teeth, smiling back at him.

"How are you, doll-face?" Billy asked her, taking strands of her hair between his fingers, she slightly flinched at the gesture. "It suits you," he complimented her. Rebecca was a beautiful young girl now. She still looked like a doll, with her wide eyes, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks and plump lips. "What's wrong? You used to be more of a hugger before."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Rebecca stuttered, opening her arms in an awkward manner.

Billy hugged her back, his chin resting on her head for a second.

"It's good to see you, little girl," he said in a whisper.

"S-sure." She was getting goosebumps. Billy was hugging her, his musky scent enveloping her, his broad chest against her cheek, his strong arms around her, and his breath against her forehead. It wasn't always like this, not when she was a kid, there wasn't this thing that was now part of her, this overwhelming feeling as he hugged her.

"I need your help," he let out in a serious tone, letting her go.

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Damon," He said. "He's okay," he continued, reassuring Rebecca. "It's just… he kinda got arrested."

Rebecca's mouth fell open.

"It's a long story," Billy said matter-of-factly. "On our way here, he thought it was a good idea to stop for a while, stretch our legs, and maybe drink something."

"I still don't understand how…"

"He got drunk. Wasted." Billy interrupted her, brushing the nape of his neck. "I thought it was a good idea if he took a nap in the car before we continued our trip. A cop saw him trying to open the car door. I mean, he was tumbling and all. Wasn't fooling anyone. I couldn't even explain the cop the situation when Damon got angry and started to insult the damn police man and got himself arrested."

Rebecca looked at him with wide eyes for a couple of seconds. Billy chuckled, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"They also took the car, and my wallet and my luggage were inside it. I can't bail him out, Becca."

"So you need money," Rebecca concluded.

"Of course I'm going to pay you back," he said, sounding very serious all of the sudden, meaning every word. "Well, Damon is."

"It's not that, Billy, I can't just simply leave school." Yes, of course she could. For Billy, she could do that and more. "I mean, I'll have to ask for permission."

Billy's smile returned to his face. "Of course. I'm coming with you."

Billy led the way inside the school, and Rebecca followed, feeling as one of his large hands placed on the small of her back.

"Things have definitely changed since I used to go here," Billy said, eyeing a couple of emo kids standing next to the lockers. "Boys were more into sports than make-up back then."

"Yeah, well, the fashion statements back in the nineties are not something to be proud of either. I mean, I remember your guys sported parachute pants and mullets."

"Touché," Billy said, looking down at her with a smile. "You have gotten wittier, Miss Rebecca."

"And you… taller, I think." He was towering her by a whole foot. "Captain Obvious to the rescue," Rebecca thought.

"Rebecca," a voice called behind her but she paid no mind.

Billy's hand on her back was so damn distracting, as she made her way in the halls, everyone looking at her and at the handsome man beside her; she bit her lips to keep from smiling when a group of girls started to whisper, pointing at them.

"Rebecca?"

"Gosh! What do you want… Mr. Evan?" Rebecca's face fell. She was in so much trouble.

"Why are you not in class, Rebecca?" Mr. Evan approached, eyeing Billy with obvious caution. Rebecca felt the hand on her back suddenly disappear.

"I-I was just…" she closed her eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Nice to meet you," Billy said, offering his hand to Mr. Evan which he shook with an obvious look of doubt on his face. "I'm Rebecca's uncle. Billy."

"Her uncle Billy?" Mr. Evan raised a brow.

"Yeah," Rebecca said, looking at Billy and then at Mr. Evan. "My uncle Billy. He just came here all the way from… ehh…" Rebecca looked around, "Malaysia. Yep. Malaysia. That's it."

"You don't look asian." Mr. Evan squinted at Billy.

"I'm mixed." Billy let out a quick laugh.

"Right." Mr. Evan crossed his arms.

"Look, Mr. Evan," Rebecca said suddenly, giving him a pleading look. "I got to be honest with you, sir. Today is my parents' wedding anniversary and my uncle here came to help me. I just need permission to leave school early. There's so many things I need to do and well… that's all, sir."

Mr. Evan gave her a hard look and Rebecca was sure she was getting a week of detention, but suddenly he gave her a warm smile. "You are such a good kid, Rebecca. Of course you can go. I'll take care of everything. Give your parents my best wishes."

"Of course, Mr. Evan." Rebecca beamed, wanting to hop on one foot.

Not soon enough Mr. Evan turned around, they dashed out of school as Rebecca texted Claire, asking her to pick up her things and meet her outside.

"Malaysia?" Bill asked, furrowing her brows.

"I know! My mind was on overload and that exchange kid from Malaysia happened to be walking by at the moment."

"I think it was the puppy eyes you gave him that helped us," Billy said, pinching one of Rebecca's cheeks very softly.

Rebecca gave him a coy smile as she willed herself not to blush, but she knew it was to no avail as her face was already feeling warm.


	6. The Ugly Truth

**PART II**

**Chapter III**

**The Ugly Truth**

Not only had Claire gotten Rebecca her things, but she had also insisted on accompanying them to the police station. So did Jill. Apparently Claire texted her, but Jill insisted that she had bumped into them by pure luck.

"I was just getting out of this Geography class and what do I see? Rebecca, my best friend ever, looking troubled. How was I supposed to ignore that?" she said to Billy, with an arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

And that was how Billy was escorted by three teenage girls on his way to the police station.

On the way there, Billy was suddenly the victim of an exhaustive interrogation. Claire and Jill asked him about everything: what was he majoring at, what was the meaning behind that tattoo, whether Billy had a girlfriend and if he cared about her, what were his plans for the next couple of days.

Billy answered every single question with a smile as Rebecca walked behind them, listening intently.

Billy scratched the back of his head. "You girls sure ask a lot of questions. I guess Rebecca didn't tell you about me."

"Well, yeah, Rebecca _never_ told us about you, it was a surprise to see her with you as she doesn't have a boyfriend right now, you see," Jill said, clutching her books to her chest as she rocked back and forth, looking at Billy from under her eyelashes. "Not that we are suggesting you are her boyfriend."

"I was sure she had already forgotten about me," he said, ignoring Jill's remark, and quickly caressed Rebecca's hung head. "I guess she did." He let out a low chuckle.

Rebecca wanted to protest, but they had already arrived at the police station. "We are here," Claire announced.

Billy pushed open the door for the girls to get inside, and they immediately got weird looks by everyone inside. Rebecca imagined what they looked like to the rest of the world: an intimidating looking guy accompanied by three giggling teenage girls draped in the most colorful summer attires.

"Wait here," Billy instructed them, pointing at the small waiting room as he approached a counter.

"Oh my god," Jill mouthed as she clasped her hands against her chest, a dreamy look on her eyes.

Claire chuckled. "I think you let out a few things about Billy Boy, Rebecca."

"Like what?" Rebecca looked puzzled.

"Like the fact that he's incredibly attractive, duh," Jill said, rolling her eyes. "He's like, I don't know, a whole new class of hot. I think my panties just melted."

"Jill!" Rebecca shook her head. "So what if he's hot? I just don't think that's such a big deal. Like 'Oh my God look at me shallowly falling for a guy only because he's good looking'. Pffft. Not ever."

"Really, Rebecca?" Jill glared at her. "Don't even."

"And I would appreciate if you stop this whole I'm-too-shy-for-my-own-good act with him. It doesn't suit you." Rebecca glared back.

"Shhh, they are coming," Claire said and they settled down on their seats.

"Your brother looks… indisposed," Jill whispered to Rebecca.

Damon had rings under his eyes, also there was dirt all over his shirt and pants like he had been dragged all over, which was probably the case. His blonde hair, usually soft and shiny, was matted. When they walked closer, Rebecca could smell the stench of puke coming from her brother.

"God, Damon! What happened?" Rebecca said, putting a hand over her nose to block the smell. "Mom and dad are so going to kill you."

"I had a really bad night. Let's just go," Damon said in a croaky voice. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Billy and Damon went under some more customs procedures as the girls decided to mess around with the vending machines.

"We are getting the car tomorrow," Billy finally announced to the group of girls. "Thank you, Rebecca." He smiled at her, stroking her hair.

"No problem," she just answered.

Damon said nothing during the walk back home, and, once they arrived, he just dashed upstairs, wanting to clean himself.

"Rebecca, honey, is that you?" Her mom came out of the kitchen, a plate in a hand and a towel in the other.

"We brought something for you, Mrs. Chambers," Claire joked, tossing her books on the couch.

"We thought you would like it," Jill said, her head popping from behind Billy's form.

They both giggled and went to flop down on the couch to watch T.V.

Mrs. Chambers went onto hug Billy. "God, you have gotten so tall. Your mom called. She wishes you had come with them, but it was all just so unexpected."

"No problem, Mrs. Chambers, I'll rather stay here and work on some unfinished projects."

"Well, of course." She smiled at him, before remembering something very important: her son. "Where's Damon?"

"Had to go to the bathroom," Rebecca cut in. "After the long ride."

"That's weird. I didn't hear the car coming," Mrs. Chambers pointed out.

"It sort of broke down," Billy said. "It's in the shop. It's being taken care of."

"That's too bad." Mrs. Chambers clutched her pearl necklace. "I haven't even started to make the dinner yet."

"That's okay, Mrs. Chambers, I'm too tired anyway. I'll like to lay down for a moment."

"Of course, Billy. Rebecca, why don't you take him to the guest room?"

Billy knew the way to the guest room, but Mrs. Chambers was too much of a wonderful host to let him go by himself. What if he needed an extra pillow? Rebecca would take care of everything.

Rebecca turned on the light inside the guest room as they entered. It was perfectly neat as the rest of the house, courtesy of Mrs. Chambers.

"My mom is obsessed with making these, as you can see," Rebecca said as she started to take the many decorative cushions off the bed and throw them to one corner.

"It's alright." Billy sat on the bed, and they suddenly fell silent. "Thanks again, doll-face."

"Damon is my brother. He'd probably do the same thing for me," Rebecca said, her eyes looking down. "Or maybe not."

"But you also did it for me."

Rebecca couldn't control the flush that crept all over her face.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't just leave you to handle it on your own." She also sat on the bed. "Damon's my brother."

"I'll pay you first thing in the morning. I promise." Billy brushed her hair with his fingers, his hand resting at the nape of her neck.

"Yeah," she gulped, "okay." Her fists closed on her lap and she kept her head down. "Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"I… did you miss me?" Rebecca let out in a quiet voice.

"Of course, we missed you."

It wasn't the kind of response she was expecting. "Do you remember how we used to watch horror movies together?"

"Yeah, you always ended up crawling into my bed, too scared to sleep alone." He put his hand flat against Rebecca's lower back. "You were so tiny back then. You still are."

"We're watching The Ring tonight," Rebecca said in a hushed voice and, for a moment, she thought Billy didn't hear her, but then she felt as he took his hand away.

"That's great," he simply said. "I think I'll just turn myself in, Rebecca."

"Right, sorry! You must be very tired after the trip and everything." Rebecca got up, never looking him in the eyes. "Sleep tight."

As Rebecca went inside her bedroom, she found Jill and Claire stretched out on her pink rug, going over the DVD's Claire had brought.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"I… just…" Rebecca wasn't sure what to say. "He's sleeping now."

"You sure took your time escorting him to the guest room." Jill grinned.

"Whatever." Rebecca took off her shoes and flopped down onto the bed.

"So I brought these movies." Claire handed a bunch of DVD cases to Rebecca. "Thought you might learn something, Becky."

"What is this?" Rebecca could not believe her eyes. "Baby doll? Pretty Baby? Taxi Driver?"

"Clueless?" Jill asked next.

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Cute." Rebecca put the DVD's away. "But I'd much rather have nightmares tonight, thank you."

"As you wish, Becca," Claire said. "I was just trying to help."

"Billy's not like that," Rebecca said, looking in the distance. "He's not some perv I can just seduce."

"How are you so sure?" Jill lay next to her on the bed.

"I just know, ok?" Rebecca looked away as her eyes filled with unwelcome tears. "Just drop it!" She didn't know why she was crying, why it hurt so to think about how Billy took his hand away. He didn't want her.

"Fine." Jill got up, heading to the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Becca?" Claire sat next to Rebecca's lying form. "Are you ok?" she said gently, putting a hand over her arm.

"I'm fine," Rebecca almost yelled, getting up. "I just wish you guys wouldn't make such a big deal out of this. I don't even like him that much."

"What are you talking about, Rebecca?" Claire wanted to meet her gaze, but Rebecca kept looking down. "We are talking about Billy here. You have liked him since forever. Don't you lie to me."

"I know!" Rebecca yelled to Claire, "but this is going nowhere. He has a girlfriend, one that he actually cares about. Damon told me all about it. So why would he ever care about me? Tell me, Claire!"

Claire looked at her without saying anything. She wasn't about to lie to Rebecca. "Then forget about him. I'll help you."

Rebecca nodded, letting out a few tears. "I'll forget about him, even if it kills me."

"You guys are such drama queens," Jill said, leaning against the bathroom door with her arms crossed across her chest. "But if you want to forget about him, then count on me. Becca. Besides, he is not that hot anyway. What with the tight shirts he wears? We get it, buddy, you have an amazing body. Asshole."

Rebecca let out a hearty laugh as she brushed the back of her hand against her eyes. "Thanks."

Claire hugged Rebecca and Jill just waved them off, dropping on the rug, already putting on the movie. "I guess I'll just have to think for something else to give you on your birthday, since talking Billy into smooching you is out of the question."

"Shut up." Rebecca threw a pillow at her. She was already feeling better, but she knew it would not always be like this.

* * *

So I hope it was angsty enough to make teen Rebecca believable, but not angsty enough to make you guys roll your eyes. I confess I hate make my character cry, but since this portrayal of Rebecca is a teen going through a heartbreak, she has to shed some tears before pulling herself together! I especially expect feedback from this chapter cause I'm not sure if to make Rebecca quickly forget about him or have her suffer a little more D:


	7. Bittersweet Sixteen

**PART III**

**Chapter I**

**Bittersweet Sixteen**

"Time just slips away from our grasp."

The three girls sighed.

"Mom, just don't start crying again!" Rebecca pleaded.

Rebecca was turning 16 the next day, and what had her mother made them do the hours prior to it? Look at some family photos, hundreds of them.

"We should be going upstairs, Mrs. Chambers," Claire interrupted. "There's a big test tomorrow and all that."

"Right, girls. I'm sorry." Mrs. Chambers wiped her tears, and sent them away.

They ran out, not looking back, fearing that Mrs. Chambers would change her mind.

"I have never seen so many pictures of one single person before," Jill muttered as they went upstairs. "There were like a thousand pictures, all of them _just_ slightly different from the other."

Rebecca and Claire giggled loudly, and they all threw her bags on the floor and kicked off their shoes. They were every bit a perfect picture of sweet youth and fresh beauty. Rebecca had finally grown, as she always wanted, and her hopes reached new heights; for that's what beauty sometimes do to people, especially to someone as naïve and innocent as Rebecca. Once again, she became that stuck-up 7-year-old she once was, except that now her mother encouraged her to be so.

They all flopped onto the bed, closing their eyes as they slowly dozed off. Softball practice had been especially hard that day and they all decided to take a quick nap before watching movies, a ritual they had developed for every Friday afternoon.

It could have been a normal day, until Rebecca's cell buzzed, vibrating against the night stand. She reached blindly with her hand as her face was still buried on the pillow; she knocked a glass of water before she got a hold of the mobile.

"Could you bring something to clean this up, Claire?"

Claire dragged herself out of bed, face down and slumped shoulders. Jill decided to enjoy all this new free space and dropped her arms at each sides of her, as far as she could reach; soon, she was sleeping again as Rebecca looked intently at the bright screen of her cell.

_Been long since I last saw you. Miss you. Have a great B-day._

Short, but yet very straight to the point. Caring, but yet so cold.

It was all fair; since that pledge she made two years ago, she had also stopped to be that chirpy, bouncing sweet kid. It might be all the product of a teenager phase, that's what they thought. But only she, Claire and Jill knew she was being all catty just to push a certain someone away.

It all started with something simple. Every time he asked a question, she answered with monosyllables, looking quite uninterested. When he hugged her, she let her own arms just fall at her sides, not hugging back. When he made a joke, she rolled her eyes.

So, since little Rebecca had turned 15, Billy had decided to be less of a hugger and more of a frowner.

For Rebecca, frustration became anger. She wanted to hate everything about him; about his musky, deep perfume; about his angular features and perfect nose; about those piercing eyes; and, most definitely, about those dreams she started to have.

But she couldn't, of course, and as she failed to hate him, she became frustrated once more. And, yes, he was again single, and Jill still encouraged her to go for it, and it still hurt, but her pride made her not shed another tear for him.

On the other hand, Rebecca was not all angry and snappy as it might sound. She was still a very sweet, very shy, pretty girl. She still blushed when Billy got closer than expected, and he still teased her about it. He would pinch her cheeks, happy to get a genuine reaction from the teenager, and then –Rebecca noticed-, sometimes, his gaze seemed to linger on her face a little longer than usual; his eyes would wander, a slight smile on his mouth, and he would spend long seconds studying her doe eyes, outlining the soft features, and the plump lips; and then, she would look down, her lashes dusting over her cheekbones; someone talked and the moment was over, but the memory of that gaze still present, making her face warm and her stomach tickly with emotion.

"What is it?" Claire leaned over her distracted friend, getting a good glance at the message before the cell was flipped shut.

"Aunt Mary," Rebecca quickly replied, tossing the cell inside aside, "wishing me a happy birthday."

"If I were Jill," Claire said, wiping the liquid off the floor with a rug, "I would go ahead and say that was not your aunt Mary who just wrote you. And I would also point out the way your face is all red and your hands are a little shaky. But I'm not Jill, so I'm gonna give you a break."

"I…," Rebecca started, agitated, "it would also be nice to know what Jill _doesn't_ think of the whole situation."

"Well, as you know, she thinks you should either kick him in the balls… or do him. Tough call, I know. But –since I'm not her- I think you should just let it all go. As simple as that. Just be friends and take it from there, if you want to take it anywhere."

"I think I like it better when it's not her giving me the advice."

"She's very passionate about what she thinks."

"She only seems passionate about sex. She's like a boy."

They both stifled a laugh, looking over their shoulders at Jill's sleeping form.

"My brother won't stop talking about her," Claire said. "Always telling how he wants to hug her and kiss her. So cheesy."

"Must be nice, though, to have someone feel that way about you."

"You little…" Claire gave Rebecca a slight punch on the shoulder, "You got half the school feeling that way about_ you_."

"But I just want one, and that's enough, really." Rebecca flopped back onto bed.

"Then you should start by answering that text."

And so she did.


	8. Changing Reality

**PART III**

**Chapter II**

**Changing Reality**

"Does it hurt?" Rebecca asked, resting her chin on her hands, elbows digging into the mattress as she leaned over.

"A little, when I breathe," Billy answered. "Hey, tell you what, I'll let you eat my oatmeal if you get me a nice steak from the cafeteria… some potatoes on the side and some gravy."

Rebecca pouted, crossing her arms.

"Don't be angry, doll–face," he said and reached with his hand to pinch one of her cheeks, but she flinched instinctively, getting away. "If you were in my situation, I would get you anything you wanted. No questions asked."

"Now that's real shady. You are trying to manipulate me."

"C'mon! At this point even tofu soup sounds good." Billy let his head fall back into the pillows.

Rebecca would get poor Billy nothing that would make him sicker. Billy had one broken leg, four cracked ribs and one dislocated shoulder. It happened all during a recon mission in Africa; he had fallen off a cliff to a hard fall, had rolled over a path of stones and ended up real hurt, covered in bruises and scratches that were then nothing but fading shades of blue and green on his tanned skin. But, hey, they aren't lying when they say scars make you sexier. Finally, they had to sent him home earlier which made Rebecca beam with joy.

Somewhere, between the last two years, Billy had become a member of the Marine Corps. It was great, he said, and everyone was proud of him and, in some cases, very hot and bothered at the idea of him wearing a uniform.

"I thought I was gonna die," Billy said, his gaze lost as he remembered those few seconds –that felt like an eternity, like some cheesy slow–mo sequence– when he slipped and fell.

"Please, don't say that."

"You would never understand, and I don't want you to, but the feeling you get when you know the person fighting beside you is fighting for you, is trying to keep you alive. It's amazing. Out there, out partners are the only family we've got; we are brothers."

"It sounds nice. Why wouldn't you want me to understand?" Rebecca asked, once again leaning forward to rest her chin on her hands.

Billy had seen that look a thousand times before; he had come to fear it, they way it made him powerless, that wide–eyed gaze staring at him. Those sweet, innocent eyes giving away a hunger for knowledge, but, if it depended on him, he would take little Rebecca and hide her in the highest tower, keep her safe from the rest of the world. He didn't want her to get tainted.

"Because it comes at a high cost, doll," Billy muttered, "and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You are gonna keep me safe," Rebecca repeated, letting her eyes close.

"Yeah; at least until your mom comes pick you up."

Billy brushed the hair away from her eyes, his hand lingering on her skin for a moment, the tips of his fingers itching to feel the curves of her high cheekbones and brush over her long eyelashes, to outline the soft bow of her full mouth.

But he didn't dare.

He let her sleep. She was tired, after waiting up for him to wake up.

Maybe, in a world when there were only the two of them, maybe then, he would not mind getting closer. But it felt so wrong. She was child, and it would be too long until she became a woman. But, lately, he felt he had to touch her, in innocent ways, and wondered if it was just a platonic kind of love what he felt for the 17–year–old. Rebecca had been like a sister to him, had been part of his live, more than any other woman apart from his own mother.

But he still wondered.

When he tickled Rebecca and her cheeks would go red and she would let out a shrieking laugh, he wondered what would feel to shut her up with a kiss, like he always did with girls when he was a little kid. It just crossed his mind and the mere thought of doing so froze him in the spot; it had been like he had just thought of the most horrible, disgusting thing. He tried to push it away, but it became harder each time. Then, in the refugee of his mind, he caressed the idea, even rejoiced with it. Became like sort of obsession, something he could just not let go; felt like he has some strange kind of OCD: every time he was near her, he had to diligently stare at her lips and think of it.

They had became closer, because she wished it to be so, but, as she slept, lips slightly parted, he thought it might not be such a good idea to had let her come that close.

And so, it became him who started to push her away.

"Whoa," Rebecca jumped awake, rubbing her eyes as she looked around. "My mom is sure running late. I think I'll go get myself a latte. I'll be right back!"

Billy saw her get up. She had her head still turned towards him, hand waving and a sweet smile on her lips. He would surely take care of her forever, but would never tell anyone about it.


	9. Baby's on fire

**PART III**

**Chapter III**

**Baby's on fire**

"And then this guy came out of nowhere, blood on his face and he was all covered in dirt and stuff," Jill continued, motioning with her hands rather violently, "we thought he was the man that escaped the county prison last month. It was terrifying. My dad pissed himself. True story."

"Oh, my," Mrs. Chambers quivered, reaching the counter with a hand as to steady herself. "That's horrible. You should never again go hunting with your dad, Jill dear. It sounds horrible."

"Yeah, well, we always have a lot of fun. Anyway, the guy ended up being some stray hunter whose camp was trashed by coyotes. He had been wandering in the woods for a whole week without eating anything, and he had this Rambo knife that he used to dig out worms. He ate a lot of those."

Mrs. Chambers quickly left the kitchen as she was losing her color, even her lips looked pallid. The girls all burst in a fit of laughter. They were sitting at the kitchen counter, enjoying her chocolate cereals and pop tarts. Rebecca was especially happy, all smiles and twinkling eyes that would make the stars green with envy.

It had been a while, not long enough, but just the necessary to finally heal what was broken. She had grown up so beautiful she was ashamed to admit her charms had caused one or two accidents. All men had tripped over their steps while cranking their necks, trying to get a better look at those innocent eyes. She had turned as her mother had always wished, even better.

Mrs. Chambers was not modest when it came to her daughter. Well, of course, she always agreed on the fact that Rebecca had a perfect complexion and the most enchanting eyes, the most adorable face, and the loveliest form. But everything the boys could think of was that pretty mouth, delicious enough to distract them from the wide-eyed gaze.

It was the beginning of another summer for the girls, and, as always, they had spent the night before watching horror movies and eating junk. This morning they had dragged themselves to the kitchen, mouths carelessly opening in yawns and arms reaching to the ceiling as they stretched.

Rebecca was idly playing with her bland cereal, her feet swaying in the air. It would have been like every other morning, except that destiny sometimes likes to come out of its hiding spot and play pranks on those poor, unexpected souls.

Someone rang the door. It was perfectly normal; recently her mom had got addicted to watching infomercials and, naturally, purchased whatever she thought could make her life easier. It was perfectly fine; no harm in wanting to get a NASA developed potato peeler, right?

But, of course, as unpredicted as things sometimes are, the three girls were graced with someone else's presence, someone they were not quite expecting. Standing in the kitchen doorway were two men who looked quite rugged, to be honest; they were carrying huge bag packs on their shoulders and had dark rings under their eyes.

Rebecca gaped at the pair, and so did her two friends. They were all still wearing her low-cut tops and panties, hadn't even brushed their shiny hairs and anyone -who has been teenager once in their life- knows how perfectly dreadful is to be in your worst state when a fine specimen of the opposite sex decides to walk past by.

"No, no" Mrs. Chambers quickly appeared in front of the boys, "I told you to wait in your room, I'll get you something."

"Too hungry," muttered Damon as he let the bag pack slid from his shoulder and land on the floor.

Billy quickly turned away as he decided that bursting in a room with three half-naked girls was embarrassing enough, but Damon was just unaffected; those were his younger sister and her two annoying BFF's.

Rebecca could just not stop staring at Billy. He was now 24 years, going on 25, and just so handsome it was not fair. In the last year his features had gained a maturity that happened to be irresistible, and as every other girl her age, Rebecca wanted to cling to his arm, and hug him and brag about him.

"You can wait in the living room, Billy," Mrs. Chambers assured him.

Billy muttered something under his breath and went away, and Rebecca heard Jill and Claire let out longing sighs.

"What?" Jill mouthed, looking at Rebecca. Oh, they had all been thinking the same.

Being 17 is definitely a dangerous state of our lives. In our naivety and innocence, we think we can conquer anything and our hunger for adventure fights for territory with our ignorance; we know nothing, but we want everything.

When the girls fled out of the kitchen and ran upstairs, Billy turned away, once again, but soon enough he was greeted by a fully clothed trio. He wasn't sure what to think of little Rebecca because, as mentioned, 17 year old girls happen to be quite the dangerous type; they look old enough, but just aren't.

And Rebecca was just that: forbidden, but delicious. Whatever happened to that 5-year-old, he wondered, but wouldn't mind to find out.

Well, little Rebecca came downstairs, taking her sweet time. She was wearing a long dress, straps too thin and Billy found that those light freckles on the girl's shoulders were just too distracting.

"This is unexpected," she let out as she came closer to Billy, tension so thick she could almost feel it. She could smell the dirt and sweat on the other boy and she found it added an unusual kind of attractiveness to his persona. She flopped on the couch next to him.

Billy had not moved; he was still staring at the front, his elbows on his legs and his hands closed in fists. He was doing his best not to move, actually.

Rebecca felt a new kind of awkwardness producing between the two of them, like she was the approaching girl in a night club and Billy just wasn't interested in her.

"We decided to come back earlier," he said at last. "Damon, he decided we should come back earlier. This is our first stop in two days."

Rebecca was feeling too out of place to say anything. She sat very still, looking at the man's back, at his dark hair and at the way the thin material of his shirt left nothing to the imagination.

She felt she had to touch him, and she did; her hand moved so slowly. She wanted to touch, but didn't want him to know. She was losing her mind and everything else to this guy. What she felt was a burning desire that started in her chest and traveled outwards, tinkling even the tips of her fingers. She was all sighs and pants, lip chewing and wandering eyes every time he came near.

It was wishful thinking, but sometimes she imagined Billy looking at her like the other men did, with lust, only so restrained that was quickly replaced by a stoic expression. More often than not, Billy had been cold towards her, refused to hug her even, but if she only knew it was all Billy could do not to turn around and look at those beautiful eyes and at that pretty mouth.

"I heard you got an early acceptance," he said, turning towards her just enough so that Rebecca could only see his profile. "Congratulations, doll-face," when he said this, he turned around completely, smiling at her a little, but soon the smile faded as a serious expression took over him and his gaze focused on Rebecca's mouth.

Rebecca leaned back into the couch, feeling trapped between Billy's form and his piercing eyes. She raised her shoulders, eyes looking down as he got closer. Rebecca gulped and Billy looked at her neck, instinctively; he put one arm over the couch, over Rebecca's shoulder, and leaned forward.

She would remember the way the leather on the couch stuck to her clammy skin, the way Billy's thumb brushed against her shoulder, how the breathing between then became hotter and sweat appeared on her upper lip. She leaned forward, he chest pushing out as she started to pant; it was all him, this effect he had on her, it had to be intentional. She wished she could just let her head fall back and have Billy kiss her neck and that spot under her earlobe that made her toes curl.

Was it that bad? Rebecca didn't think so, she was the weak one, she thought, but Billy was just as tempted, only he knew about the consequences.

All she got left was to fantasize about it. Thinking about it took Rebecca's breath away. She had promised to forget about him, but she was a kid then, she knew nothing.

She used to stay in bed, rolling over, smiling to herself, while trying to remember how those dreams felt and how everything was just perfect in them. In that perfect world, Billy would grasp her arms with crushing strength, elevating her form until he could reach her lips with his own. It was all gasps and moans coming from her mouth, but it disappointed her to realize that was not really him, clearly, for he would have stopped otherwise.

But she was not the only one and, God forgive such thoughts, Billy would also think of her. She'd got to taste so sweet, like a promise of something entirely new and intoxicating. He assured himself, he was not like the rest, not a leering pervert, but what made him different? He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to have her in so many ways until it was all her he could see. He wanted it all, her soft skin and her pleading eyes and her whispering lips.

"Meal's ready," said Mrs. Chambers and Billy was taken out of his fantasies, actually jumped a little, scared of getting caught.

He stood up and Rebecca was left with just his lingering warmth in the air. She let out a long breath, composing herself, and put a hand on her chest. Her hands were trembling so bad she had to sit on them when the girls walked into the living room and sat at each side of her.

"We saw you guys talking," Claire whispered and then bit her lips, just as excited as her friend.

"More like breathing on each other," Jill teased and they all turned their heads to watch the slumped back of Billy as he sat at the kitchen counter, enjoying a quick meal. "I like him better when he's all dirty and sweaty and…"

Rebecca was panting again, her hand sliding from underneath her to rest on her thighs. It was getting hotter, and Jill would not shut up, but she heard nothing, except her own heartbeats. He had to touch her or she would go mad; only she feared if he did so, she would catch fire and turn into cinder.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" Claire asked, looking at her with great worry.

She could pass as ill, at least. She was all flushed and hot.

"Yeah, why don't we get some ice-cream?" Rebecca offered.

They left the house, stepping into the blinding sun.

While their two friends believed she was distracted, Rebecca was having the dirtiest thoughts. When they were eating the ice-cream, all she thought of was Billy's mouth and hands all over her, his bigger form crushing hers on the couch as he kissed her with an unbearable passion. The ice-cream melted and sweet drops would land on her skin, almost sizzling on their way down.

She threw the rest of the melting ice-cream and, while she waited for Jill and Claire to finish theirs. She thought, she wondered; her knees crushed together at the idea, almost to control the hot sensation between her legs. She thought of it, and wondered if Billy would be gentle and go slow, or would not take it anymore and tear her clothes off and take her.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Claire asked again.

Rebecca nodded, brushing the bangs out of her sweaty forehead. She felt hot. She needed either a cold shower or those hot hands on her. And it had to be right now.

* * *

WOW! so this nice person, xwittychickx, pointed out I actually posted the same chapter content twice? I SUCK! go check the previous 2 chapters again. My apologies. :D


	10. A doll's thrown to the wolves

**Part III**

**Chapter IV**

**A doll's thrown to the wolves  
**

When it came down to experience, she guessed Billy boy was not new to the art of making love. The need made she felt like one of those horny teenager boys makings pledges about whoever loses their virginity first wins. She thought it was sad, no doubt, but there was no holding her horses. She had this idea that all the angst would come to an end the moment she and Billy kissed, and touched and smiled against each other's lips as they clung to one another.

So, when it came to knowing your next move, she asked Jill for advice. She had expected the whispering kind of conversation; Rebecca herself would blush, and then they would share their most ridiculous fantasies and private secrets, while fidgeting in expected discomfort, giggling nervously to conceal awkward silences. But Jill was not the secretive, whispering kind.

So she decided for Claire. The redheaded girl would do, of course. She was infinitively more discreet, a quality Rebecca valued very highly when her object of desire could walk into the room she was sitting in at any moment.

Not much had happened since Billy and her brother came back; the former would spend his days speaking on his phone, looking quite serious, but, now and then, a smirk would spread on his lips as he teased whoever was on the other end. Rebecca would feel a pang of jealousy, of course, that she quickly suppressed every time he hung up and offered her a full smile that would make the sternest of women swoon.

Claire kept talking, but Rebecca was not listening. Billy was clicking his tongue and scratching the back of his head, messing his dark hair, and the way his arm muscles flexed was making Rebecca's dress unbutton itself. It was pure magic.

He was so unaffected, like he didn't know that even right at the very moment he woke up, distracted and groggy, he looked like most men could only dream of looking like; and was that kind of casual magnetism and effortless attractiveness that made people gravitate around him.

So she took a deep breath, focusing her eyes on Claire's blue ones, but Billy happened to become a very distracting figure on her peripheral vision.

"I enjoy talking to you," Claire said, taking Rebecca's chin to direct her whole head to face her own, but Rebecca's eyes were still glued to Billy's figure. "Totally not one-sided, you know."

The fabric of Billy's shirt rode up as he stretched an arm to the wall to support his weight on.

Claire would have not, in a million years, expected sweet Rebecca to turn out this way. She was supposed to be the modest, albeit feisty kind of girl; very down-to-earth and humble. But, lately, she seemed just so distracted, so out of touch with reality; wandering eyes and parted lips.

"I like him," Rebecca suddenly blurted out.

"Believe or not, I figured that out long ago," Claire said.

"No," Rebecca wailed. "I mean, I really do like him. I'd been having these dreams…"

Claire's mouth started to shape into an "o" as she realized what Rebecca really wanted.

"You are still 17," Claire said. "I'm not a lawyer or anything, but I do believe it's illegal in most states for the two of you to... you know." She made weird movements with her hands, like she couldn't decide the proper way to convey such an act into a universal gesture; but Rebecca blushed furiously which let her know she had succeeded.

"That doesn't mean we can't talk about it," at the final word, Rebecca's voice went up in doubt, like she was trying to convince herself more than Claire. "It must have happened to you, as well…" then her voice turned into a whisper, "and you cannot tell any of this to Jill. You got to promise me, Claire, or I'm never going to hear the end of it."

Claire nodded, understanding more that she cared to show. To Jill, secrets were like old clothes, she only kept them when she was sure she could use them in the future. Most often than not, to blackmail someone, which, in the case of old garments, didn't work. But Jill would find a way.

"Sometimes… okay, just don't tell anyone; sometimes, I have these thoughts… and they aren't just thoughts. Sometimes, it's the feeling I get…"

"Okay, Rebecca? We are not four. We can talk about sex now. Really."

"You wouldn't understand!"

"That you are having wet dreams? It's not like you invented them, Becca. Trust me, they have been happening long before you lay eyes on Billy. Surely he has been featured in a lot of them. Even myself, once or…"

Rebecca made something of a mixture between a shriek and a hushing sound.

"What it is?" Damon's head popped from behind the wooden bars in the staircase. At the sight of him, Claire jumped and let out an embarrassing yelp of surprise.

"Go away! It's private!" Rebecca said, puffing her cheeks.

"Then move now! I need to crash."

"It's not even noon!" Rebecca complained.

"Move now," he let out in a low growl. He sprinted upstairs once the pair had stood up and moved aside.

"Do you think he heard anything?" Rebecca asked as they both walked towards the back door. She slid the glass doors open to step outside. The dry grass slightly pinched the skin of her bare feet.

"Oh, definitely! Now he will have to challenge Billy to a duel in the name of your maidenhood," Claire teased. She was glad that Rebecca was all free from the prior drama; she was once more that happy, naïve and kind girl. "I don't think Damon suspects anything. All he cares for is food, guns, cars and guitars."

"He does have a girlfriend."

"Named Gibson or Mercedes, by any chance?"

They both laughed heartily. Claire stared at Rebecca with a light in her eyes.

"What?" the smaller girl asked.

Claire shook her head. "It's just that… it's great to see you smiling and all. I mean, I'm glad for you."

"Unlike those times when I was all gloomy and sad, crying for a guy that could never be mine!" She faked a lament, fully aware that she had managed to tease herself. She peered over her shoulder to see said guy hang up. "It wasn't that bad, was it?

"You had it bad," Claire had to admit, but did with a smile on her lips, nevertheless. "I was sure you were going to start your very own poetry club at any moment. Write some dark verses about unrequited love, drink some poison, that kinda stuff."

Billy was watching her smile. When she turned once more to look at him, he suddenly put on a serious expression, like he realized something he had forgotten, and walked away.

Rebecca's own smile disappeared.

Usually those moments turned out very differently. She was the one who would clumsily walk away, and he would grin, amused at her shyness.

She wondered if anything had changed. Might be wishful thinking, but every now and then, Rebecca would also notice the cracks in the mask he would put on for the world. Like when she passed by him, she would hear him sniff through his nose to catch the smell of her, like he wanted to taste her in the air… or maybe he was just holding his breath, refusing temptation; either way, he would go very still when she came close, and closer she would get, testing the will of this man despite her own common sense, just to be sure that it wasn't all in her head; his hands would close into fists, and she would slide closer, their thighs almost touching, and the heat of the bodies mingling in a slow dance, like smoke from burning incense.

He was on leave for at least another month, after spending almost a year in that forsaken place. He would not talk about it, about whatever happened, and Rebecca would not push. He got out alive and that's all that mattered.

As they sat on the grass, they saw Jill walk through the front door and run across the house, jumping over the sleeping form of Damon's retriever, holding a plastic bag in her hand.

"I brought supplies," she said in a noble tone, bowing slightly; the other girls clapped in response. "Thank you, thank you."

"Where were you last night?" Claire asked bluntly.

"Home. Why?" Jill said, frowning, and dropped to the ground next to them.

"I called you," Claire said, smiling wickedly, "and you weren't there. Actually your dad said you spent the night at Rebecca's."

She looked at the smaller girl with intention. "Is it a crime to spend some quality time with your best friend?" She slid an arm around Rebecca's shoulders, crushing the smaller girl as she brought her closer to herself.

"I guess not," Claire answered very nonchalantly, "but what's weird is that _I_ spent the night at Rebecca's… and hold and below, you were not here."

Jill's chin dropped as every word she had in mind got caught in her throat. She looked quite like a fish.

"What is it that you want?" Jill said, letting go of Rebecca, her brows knitting in a worried expression. "Please, tell me you didn't tell on me. My dad will have my head."

Rebecca watched the exchange with mild interest; she had no idea what was so wrong about Jill lying over whenever she was last night. She would always do what she pleased.

Also, the popsicles that Jill had brought ended up being far worthier of her attention.

"He will have my brother's head, you mean," Claire said through her teeth, standing up; she patted dirt and grass from her shorts.

Rebecca's mind worked very slowly over the last sentence that Claire uttered, like a rusty machine getting started. When it came to school and science and math, and all she could read about and memorize, Rebecca was the sharpest girl, a genius almost. But this, she could not figure out. In the matters of people, she was clueless.

Besides, the popsicles were starting to melt, and she would hate to toss them into the freezer and have to wait until they were solid once more.

When Jill blushed, it definitely caught Rebecca's attention. "What's happening?" the girl finally asked in a voice so quiet she sounded years younger.

Both her friends kept quiet, but no worries; Rebecca's own mind would get to the conclusion… almost there.

"No!" Rebecca let out in a horrified gasp, and clasped her mouth with a hand. "Since when?" she whispered at Jill, afraid that somehow might hear of her friend's mischief.

"A while ago," Jill answered with no apparent shame, crossing her arms. "Not like you guys didn't suspect it. Well, probably not you Rebecca; you wouldn't have guessed it even if we had done on the kitchen counter, right in front of you."

"Anyhow!" Claire said, not very comfortable with the idea of Chris naked on the counter that moments ago she sat by to have breakfast. Cheerios would never be the same for her again. "I'm done lying for you, so you're not putting me in the middle. Sorry." She walked into the house, leaving them behind.

"Wuss," Jill muttered, taking a popsicle out of the bag. "No popsicle for you, Miss Righteous Right… whatever." Her determination failed her mid sentence.

"Did you…" Rebecca started, but, from the way she squirmed, Jill knew she was working out a way not to use any kind of bad words. "For how long?" She spoke so quietly, Jill had to lean over to listen to her.

"Mrs. Chambers!" Jill said with great delight and they both turned to look at Rebecca's mom.

"Oh, Jill," Mrs. Chambers said, "why don't you put those in the freezer? They'll turn into slushies!" Great minds think alike. "Becca, dear, I'm leaving. Your dad won't be back until tomorrow, in case you were wondering. You can order some pizza, I let some money in the kitchen." She blew some kisses and turned on her pristine white heels; she said goodbye to Billy and Claire on her way out and then they were only the four of them, not including Damon that slept like a log.

"I should go," Jill suddenly said, not sounding annoyed or irritated, actually she looked very earnest to get out of there.

Rebecca looked confused. Jill loved eating pizza, would eat half of it and the toppings of the other half. Rebecca knew the only reason Jill had come was because she heard Mrs. Chambers was going to be out all day, which meant she got to eat as much pizza as she wanted. Free of charge.

"And you should come with me," Jill yelled to the redheaded girl.

Claire shook her head, the ponytail swaying from side to side. She looked at Jill, and only at her. She had a way of anticipating her friend's train of thoughts, a cunning that Rebecca lacked almost entirely.

"Yes," Jill said in r

* * *

esponse, widening her eyes. Jill decided she had had enough of it; she was determined to throw sweet Rebecca to the wolves. That very night, if possible.

Rebecca was left in the dark once more and no one but herself to blame for it. Jill and Claire would plot without uttering as much as a sound. What she lacked in quickness, she made it up in probity, working as a conscience; whenever their two friends were getting ahead of themselves, Rebecca was there to stop them from having too much fun.

Soon enough, both Claire and Jill were at the door, waving goodbye, the scorching sun bathing their forms as they walked away, leaving behind them but their shadows. Rebecca put a hand over her squinting eyes, waving enthusiastically at them with the other one.

Claire felt short of guilty, but was comforted by the very fact that Billy was just not a pervert, and would gladly stab himself before hurting Rebecca. And Jill, well, she had it all figured out.

"She needs to be told what we have in mind." She pressed the send button, after writing a devious text.

"What's on _your_ mind, you mean. Why not telling her before?"

"Because!" Jill smiled like a Cheshire cat, "otherwise, she would have never let us leave."

"So we escape."

"It was going to happen, sooner or later! We can't be her buffers forever, Claire."

"Nothing is going to happen, Jill."

"I wouldn't be so sure," she responded, teeth sinking on her lower lip.

And while Rebecca was the good one, and Claire the cold-headed one, Jill was the sliest of them and, maybe, she would be right after all.

* * *

Jesus Christ, I suck! I neither fixed the typos from past chapters, nor I updated quickly enough! It's been what? Like a year! You would think I was busy curing cancer and saving the world, but nope! Just plain old school, you know! D=

Anyways! I hope ppl still reading and reviewing! Pretty please! ): 3 Love to everyone who takes time of their day to read my story! MANY THANKX!


	11. Give in

**Part III**

**Chapter V**

**Give in  
**

Rebecca didn't notice when Billy walked into the kitchen, until the cold coming from inside the fridge startled her.

"Want some orange juice?" he offered, already taking out two glasses from the shelf above the sink. "Hottest summer in a while, huh?," Billy said. An awkward silence followed, and only the sound of the juice being poured in the glasses was heard. He put the jug back in the fridge, threw the fridge door shut and another wave of coldness washed over Rebecca again.

Rebecca nodded, putting on a fake smile, looking at him but for a second, not feeling up to prolonged eye contact. Her hands started to tremble, and she didn't dare to take the glass for fear it would slip between through fingers; Billy had to place it on the table.

He sat next to her, gulping the juice. Rebecca followed the movements on Billy's throat as he swallowed; up and down went his Adam's apple. There were some drops of sweat that originated by his sideburns and travelled all the way down the side of his neck, in twirling and capricious paths, very slowly. His arms flexed as he put the glass back on the table; he let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a second. Rebecca saw the hint on a tongue peaking between his lips, retrieving drops of orange juice before they decided to slide down his chin. She felt herself blush at the thought that crossed her mind, and she had to turn completely away from him, catching her breath is a low gasp. It had been but a flash of a fantasy, but she felt the heat crawling up her neck, turning the skin there red, surely.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca heard Billy ask in husky voice; his words hit the nape of her neck in waves of hot air, and she felt the hair there rise in goose bumps. The question hung in the air, resting on her shoulders like dead weight.

She shook her head, eyes cast down. If he touched her, she would faint for sure; she would vanish, swallowed in a circling darkness as the world around her shut down.

And she waited, hating how he didn't dare to address the obvious tension between them, how he had become a coward, or, perhaps, hating the probability that this so called tension was all her.

"Becca," he started, turning on the stool to look at the back of the girl. He rested an elbow on the table, leaning over her form. Heat came from him in pulsating waves, caressing her as he dared not. "I ask myself…" every time he stopped talking, the silence would press on them with tangible heaviness and she could almost imagine, if she closed her eyes, how he licked his lips nervously, thinking on what to say next. "Did I do something to bother you?"

When he did touch her it was as if she had felt a jolt of electricity. Rebecca jumped, making a small sound, scaring Billy. He retrieved his hand, fearing he had hurt her in some way, but not knowing that the only displeasure came from the scarcity of those touches.

She wanted to assure him she was fine, if not for the searing heat of the summer and his intimidating presence that did nothing but made her feel vulnerable and exposed. To made matters worse, her brother was upstairs sleeping, unaware, and here she was, alone with Billy.

The air became dense, as if a wave of sticky heat had just hit them. It would only become hotter and hotter, as is the weather had the will to mimic and worsen their uncomfortable dispositions.

"Remember last year when your father took us to that nice fishing town?" Billy said, and by the warm tone he used, Rebecca could tell he was smiling. "He got the shadiest-looking boat available. We spent the entire day fishing… and then we had to eat canned beans because you didn't want us hurting the fish, even though they had been dead for quite a while."

Rebecca let out a short, breathy laugh. She only started to relax, hearing the soothing tone that he used.

"Your dad took out his knife to cut one open and you started to cry so bad, Rebecca, I thought you would never stop." He paused, swallowing hard and letting out another helpless sigh that washed over her. "'Throw it to the sea, Damon' your father started to yell, and ran to comfort you like you were still a baby; but you cried until what was left of that poor fish sank to the bottom of the sea. At night, after you fell asleep, your dad made us clean all the fish without making a sound; he didn't want us to scare you again. Damon got so pissed; God, he almost cut off a finger! After that, we went back to the camp, smelling of fish gut. I saw you sleeping, and your face was so calm." He drew in a long breath. "That was the first time."

At that point, Rebecca turned to stare at him, but he was gazing at the front, lost in his thoughts. "What do you mean?" Rebecca asked him.

When he looked at her, Rebecca held her breath, her eyes widening like saucers. His expression was solemn, almost angry, but he said nothing; he put both hands on the table and stood up. Rebecca did the same.

"Don't follow me!" he said with force, making her jump. His lips then closed in a fine line as he stared down at her.

She grabbed handfuls of her dress in an old habit of hers, scared like the little girl she was. She dropped her gaze, choosing instead to stare at his shoes. Plain, old chucks.

"I'm sorry," he hissed; something heavy in his voice got to her, something that was not an apologetic note, but darker and wanting.

He thought that, whether she was doing this on purpose or not, he was sure Rebecca would never do anything out of pure malice. Even throwing herself at him like she did at times, he knew it was out of an innocent impulse and a child-like curiosity than anything else. They had always gravitated towards each other, always close and always touching in innocent ways. Wouldn't it be so bad then to reach out and brush her bottom lip with the tip of his finger? Made it stick out like she was pouting, trace its curve with his own tongue; and then brush a hand up her arm, taking that rebellious strap of her dress –the one that kept on slipping down her shoulder- and putting it back on its rightful place.

For him, there were two Rebeccas. And the one from the past, the little girl, simply disappeared and then came this version that was also Rebecca, but was forbidden to look at, to touch. Had he been there the whole time, he feared it would have made a difference, for he had been aware of the change, and also unaffected by it; and Rebecca would have grown before his watchful eyes, one and only one version of her.

But he had missed big chunks, and he left one winter and, when he came back one spring, there she was, this young woman that took his breath away in all the wrong ways. She was the same, but a variation altogether; and it made him wonder, had always Rebecca had those lights freckles along the bridge of her nose? Had had that pretty mouth? Or even the soft curves of her bosom rising whenever she took a deep breath?

She would blush just to bother him, apparently, as she was doing right at that moment. He noticed the tint of pink in the high cheekbones that peaked from under her fringe of chestnut hair; that and her mouth.

If there was a possibility to forget about it, he even doubted that. Thoughts like those engraved on one's mind, like burning hot iron pressed on flesh; the scar would attenuate with time, but would never disappear.

He would always obsess over those details, pushing them to the back of his mind, but never getting rid of them; they would come back to haunt him at the worst time, and when he would find himself making love to a nameless and faceless woman, the image of Rebecca's lips would pop up in his mind, and he wouldn't try to push it away; on the contrary, he would welcome it.

Perhaps all the need to protect her had backfired and he found himself feeling more, and he needed to stop having those thoughts, if only for a second.

He put a hand over Rebecca's shoulder, and she looked back at him with eyes so open, it angered him, her trusting manner. Instead of feeling anything from compassion to endearment, he felt his inside oppressed by a sort of mad lust.

Her skin was hot, having absorbed the heat from that infernal summer. He let his hand fall, brushing her arm until he reached the wrist; doing so, he swept the strap of her dress far lower and it was almost as if he had exposed her.

He took her hand, staring at it for long seconds, marveling at its form as it rested on his broad palm. The delicate fingers, a tiny spot by one the knuckles, even the fading nail polish was beautiful. He didn't know what he was thinking when he raised her hand to his lips, feeling the fingers curl and wrap themselves tightly around his own as he pressed a kiss on it.

Before she could say anything, he was out of the door, slamming it shut. Rebecca ran to the window, opening it, inviting a wave of fresh air that wrapped around her and lifted the long skirt of his dress in wispy movements. She saw him run, getting away; a vertical patch of sweat already forming on his back and seeping through his shirt.

He would have to come back, sooner or later, and Rebecca waited for a few minutes by the open window; the cool wind, incoherent to the heavy and hot atmosphere, playing with her silky hair. She felt out of her skin and everything around her out of place; there was a surreal quality in all, caused by what had just transpired, that didn't allow her to think straight.

Surely, she had misread the signs and what she saw wasn't Billy looking at her with different eyes. She felt air trap inside in her throat, building inside her chest as she tried to tame the happiness that grew inside, like a bubble about to burst. She smiled; proud that she had finally caught a glimpse at what was under Billy's mask.

By then, Billy was out of sight and he could try all he wanted, and he could wait until Rebecca grew out of it, but he was never getting over it. He would never get over the fact that he wanted her, if even out of affection, if even out of an instinct of protection that she aroused in him.

When he came back, panting and sweating, his feet throbbing, he saw Rebecca watching television; an open pizza box lay on the coffee table, and a couple of pieces were missing, he noticed with pleasure.

Rebecca felt like talking, doing whatever it would take to get rid of this uncertainty, but, before she could say anything, a strong hand circled around her arm in an iron grasp, and brought her to a standing position.

Billy panted, exhausted, fed up with trying to wear down the impulses. A grin twitched the corners of his mouth, as he flirted with the idea of making Rebecca his.

The closeness and the intensity of it made Rebecca blush and she looked away, fully aware that his nose was now brushing against her cheek; warm breath on her. She was sure of having heard a muttered apology, but it could have been anything; she was close to losing her mind and words stopped to make sense, even the kind that were spoken so close to her ear.

After a moment, Billy put a hand on the back of her head, and he kissed her cheek, grazing the corner of her mouth; Rebecca thought she tasted a hint of orange and salt, though she definitely felt his dry lips against her.

Open palms pressed against her back, bringing her closer to him, and stopping the imminent fall that Rebecca's clumsy feet would cause her. Rebecca let out the air she was holding and breathed in his musky essence; it was dark and heavy. She looked over his shoulder, at the curtains still dancing in the wind, wondering what would happen if anyone from outside the street would see them; she thought there wasn't really a lot to see, except for Billy's wide back and, if they squinted, the head of a girl barely peaking from one of the shoulders.

They were hugging, Rebecca realized dumbly; they were fully hugging and when she finally put her hands against his wide back, his muscles felt like armor, so solid and unbreakable. She felt enclosed in a good way, trapped by his entire presence, his impressive size; a little intimidating, but also very much like a haven.

"What is it?" Billy asked very amused once he noticed how tense she suddenly had gotten. He nuzzled her hair, letting out –more like breathing out- a laugh that made her tremble.

Rebecca said nothing and shook her head. She buried her face in Billy's chest, better to escape his gaze and avoid the loss of all sensation of comfort. Strange how she felt safe in his arms, but once he looked at her, she felt so inadequate and small. She wanted to ask him to kiss her, if just once; she had never been kissed, not really, just quick pecks and uncomfortable attempts at smooches. But, at that time, it felt more than enough to have him hug her so tightly, more than she could process, at least.

When Rebecca thought she heard footsteps, she jumped like a scared cat, pushing Billy away. She realized those had been only soft voices coming from the television.

"It's fine, it's alright," he whispered, taking her by the wrists and hunching to meet her size, look at her in the eye with a benevolent expression. He kissed her shoulder, letting out some more soothing words; at one point, he chuckled against the skin of her neck, probably amused at her anxiety, and then kept pressing quick kisses against her throat.

It wasn't that she didn't want to let herself go, but she just couldn't stop her knees to tremble, couldn't help to feel lost and stupid because she didn't like the way she just stood there, not knowing what to do with her own hands. But now his lips were at her jaw and she closed her eyes, feeling a breathy gasp escape her open mouth. She clung to his shirt with tightly closed fists, pressing her cheek against his own; God, he was so hot and big, and so were his hands that rested on her hips, and he just kept kissing her skin with a lingering desperation that had refused to wear down even after all the exertion. In the back of her mind the realization that he could go on, and make love to her for day popped up, and she obsessed over the idea, feeling ashamed and proud, all at once, at how she wanted nothing but to lie naked underneath him for days to come.

Billy straightened up and Rebecca, who refused to let go of his neck, had to stand on her toes, almost hanging her entire weight on him, but he didn't seem to mind; and as she clung to him, Billy brushed his fingers against the inside of her arms, feeling the sensitive skin, just to link them behind her waist.

They stared at each other for a second, their noses mere inches away from one another. It had felt natural so far, even though Rebecca's heart pounded so hard it was all she could hear, that and their erratic breathings.

When Billy finally kissed her on the lips, he took the longest and sharpest intake of breath, wishing to consume her in it, to taste her whole. He placed his hands on her cheeks, the tips of his fingers brushing against her earlobes. For a moment he thought about pulling at her pretty dress until it ripped, and it shocked him so, he stopped altogether.

It wasn't fine.

He had gone there, he had thought about it, and it had excited him.

He took a step back and Rebecca's hands slid off his neck and fell limply to her sides. He brushed the back of his hand over his mouth, wiping off the heat and taste of her mouth.

Rebecca was completely lost, about to fall apart. Her eyes moved erratically. She felt everything from guilt to hopelessness.

"We can't," he said.

But they did.

Rebecca shook her head, slow at first and then with violence.

He tried to hug her, bring her close to him, caressed her hair, kissed her cheeks, but she pushed him away with wobbly arms.

"You just don't do that," she spat at him. "You just don't start kissing someone and then regret it five seconds later."

"It's not that. I don't regret it." He reached out with his hand, wanting to cup her face, caress her flushed cheeks and kiss away the frown in her forehead.

"Then explain it to me!" she shouted, commanding a stop to his every movement. Little she cared that her brother could be listening to them.

Billy stopped to think about it for a second, looking so lost, Rebecca almost wanted to take it all back and run into his arms.

He knew she deserved an answer, but he couldn't even let himself think about it, less talk about it. He thought it futile to explain something that was completely physical; to explain how he sometimes wanted to kiss Rebecca's feet until she couldn't stop laughing; he thought it ridiculous. He just wanted to do it. And to even try to explain the other things he sometimes thought about; even he felt embarrassed for letting his mind wander so deep into the details.

"I can't," he confessed, throwing his arms in the air, and then turning around.

Rebecca found that staring at his broad shoulders instead proved to be less encouraging for her. He looked so tall, yet so dejected, with his head hung low.

"You think of an answer," Rebecca said. Hopefully, by the time he had to leave once more, they would have it figured out.

Billy was positive that it would take him a lifetime to figure out this conflict, and he was afraid Rebecca's patience had a limit.

* * *

So whatcha' think? Hopefully it wasn't too angsty, just enough to let you know how Billy really feels about this, about the conflict and all that stuff... yeah.

I'm already working on the next chapters (hopefully you guys will come around and forgive me and love me for it D:)! Part III is about to end, and part IV will come! yay! With Rebecca as a fully grown woman OMGZ! As always, you are all very welcome to point out typos and offer some suggestions! R&R


	12. Caught

**Part III**

**Chapter VI**

**Caught**

It was when Rebecca's mom returned home that she caught a glimpse of them together, and it made her stop completely on her tracks. She went through her recent memories, and she was sure that she hadn't seen Billy and Rebecca sit side by side since he had gotten back home with Damon, as if they were avoiding each other on purpose.

Billy and Rebecca were sitting in the garden on the swing chair by the rosebush. Rebecca's feet dangled, barely touching the grass; and Billy, whose shoes were indeed making contact with the ground, set the chair into a soft motion.

The idea of Rebecca moving onto new things, making a life for herself, made Mrs. Chambers felt more miserable that she cared to admit; she was a proud woman after all. But seeing her daughter and dear Billy sit together in silence made her swell up a little. She wished they could stay like that forever.

"I'm back. Did you have fun?" Mrs. Chambers asked them from inside the house. She didn't want to step on the grass and have the long heels of her shoes dig into it.

"Oh, yes," Rebecca answered, looking at Billy for a second. The man grinned.

"That's nice," her mother said. "What did you do?"

"Billy went for a 3-hour run and Damon has been sleeping all day," Rebecca said in a singsong voice.

Mrs. Chambers laughed, delighted, and disappeared, surely to make some lemonade or bake cookies.

Billy and Rebecca fell silent again, enjoying the lulling sounds the crickets made. It had cooled down somehow, finally. She thought it so pleasant she was about to fall sleep. She let her head fall to the side, resting on the arm Billy had stretched out along the back of the chair.

A couple of minutes later, Mrs. Chambers indeed came around, bringing lemonade and crackers, and smiled when she saw her daughter dozing off. As soon as she was back inside the house, Billy brushed his knuckles against Rebecca's arm, getting her to open her eyes.

"You never told me what you meant," she started very quietly, her eyes about to close again, "when you were speaking about the time we went fishing, what you meant when you said it was the first time."

"What I had in mind," he said, "I already did it."

"Oh," Rebecca said, letting her head slide into the crook of Billy's arm. "I'm telling my dad."

Billy stopped every movement, even his smiled disappeared completely.

Rebecca grinned, pleased with herself, knowing she had managed to get the right reaction from him.

"You wouldn't dare," he whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head. If only someone would see them like this, he was dead; well, probably Mrs. Chambers would approve somewhat, but Damon and Rebecca's dad would come up with some serious forms of torture.

"I'm turning 18 in a few months," she whispered to him.

He became stiff at the implication. He had managed to feel comfortable so far, but the allusion at her age and knowing it was the reason he hadn't allowed himself go there –there, that place in the back of his head that he tried to push away every waking second-, had threw all his efforts out of the window. He cleared his throat, straightening up.

"You wish it could be different," she said, looking up at him, "but I really like the way things are right now. I just don't want you be any other guy I just met. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

He kept quiet, looking at the front. It was very conflicting how he even tried to justify his actions, let alone have Rebecca justify them for him. "You are a kid," he said as a middle-ground statement for this whole pulling and pushing.

"Please! I'll grow up, I promise!" she said, sounding as cynical as she could with her soft voice. "What would happen the day I turn 30? Will you be still complaining?" She poked at his chest, making him turn to look at her.

"Only of old age," he said, trying to crack a joke and divert the attention to a more harmless topic, one that didn't include his mouth all over her body, tasting her… and, he had thought about it. "This heat, goddamn it!" he complained, angry at reasons completely strange to the weather.

"Hey!" Rebecca complained, disapproving of his sudden fit. "Mom will listen," she added for good measure. She let her eyes close again and rested her head against his chest, her ear catching the rumbling sound of his voice within as he spoke. "Where were you last night?"

"At my folks' house."

"After it's sold you won't have to stay around," she said.

"I guess not," he answered calmly, teasing her.

"It's best then if you never come back. It'll be too much trouble."

"I will come back if you do something for me."

"Name your price."

He chuckled. "A kiss goodnight for every night I stay."

"So you got your kiss for the day."

"It was the afternoon actually…" he pointed out, "when we kissed, remember?"

Rebecca sensed he was about to make a joke about how he was such a good kisser, he had managed to cause her some sort of temporary lapse of amnesia.

She kept quiet, smiling to herself, expecting him to say something even wittier next, but he said nothing. When she opened her eyes, she saw him looking at her, a serene expression on his face. She would have been lying if she was to deny her breath caught up in her throat like she was about to cry, a strangled sound came from her instead.

She remembered the afternoons they used to spend together that were never to return. A pang of nostalgic pain settled deep inside her, and she embraced with a smile on her face. She would have kissed him again, but her mom could walk in on them any minute, so she settled for throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace, like he had done so many times in the past, when she was still a child and Billy seemed like the tallest and coolest person alive.

They wouldn't kiss again for some days.

Out of the door, the searing heat blasting down on everyone, and she was on the driveway, greeted by her two best friends.

Damon, all covered in grease and sweat after fixing up the car, looked at her like he was seeing red. "Where are you going?" he asked, squinting as he looked at the three girls; his sister standing in between, sporting a long dress that looked made out of pink tissue.

Rebecca didn't answer immediately, and it angered him further, for no reason at all. The girls jumped a little when he threw the wrench to the concrete floor and started walking towards them.

"Come on, man," Billy said, putting a hand on Damon's chest to stop him of walking any further. "They'll be by the river; it's alright, it's safe. Come on, let's go." He put an arm around his friend's shoulder, taking him away.

"Be back by midnight," Damon said to Rebecca. He had never been the protective type, but -as Billy pointed out once- Rebecca would grow out into her own person, which ended up being too beautiful for her brother's comfort. "And that dress is staying on," he warned her, as he noticed bikini straps peeking from under the girls' clothes.

"Promise, Damon," Jill said. "Rebecca won't take her dress off until she gets home."

Billy let his wrench slip off his fingers, but for completely different reasons.

Midnight turned into the break of dawn, and when Rebecca finally came back, the house was completely quiet. She waved Jill goodbye and the latter hit the gas and was out of sight in seconds. Rebecca took off her sandals and tiptoed her way to the stairs; she was already on the first step when it creaked so loud it made her cringe; the same happened with the second and the third, so she decided to go for it and dashed all the way up.

She smiled, victorious, and would have gotten to her bedroom without a problem, but as she was getting a hold of the doorknob, an arm wrapped around her waist, lifting her from the floor like she was weightless. She kicked her feet in the air, letting out a shriek that was muffled by a strong hand clapped over her mouth.

She didn't stop to think however Billy had managed to sneak inside her house and wait for her unnoticed; probably, he had been asked to stay the night or all that military training was finally paying off, no doubt.

Reaching blindly, Billy closed the door as quietly as possible; a low click and they were completely isolated from the outside world; locked up inside, it was okay for him to kiss this girl.

He smelled the river in her hair and skin when he nuzzled her neck, and traced the tan lines on her shoulders with his fingers. And, like it wasn't dangerous enough to lose control like that, they were slowly approaching her bed. The back of her knees came in contact with the mattress and she let herself fall backwards, as in slow-motion, her hair flowing freely and her hands reaching up in time to cling to Billy's shirt, bringing him down with her in so many ways.

As they flopped soundly into the covers, the smell of her rose, wrapping around them both, bringing flashbacks to his mind. He stopped to look down at her and she looked so small framed by his own strong arms.

"What am I doing?" he said with a hint of irony; he dropped his head, letting his forehead rest against the bed, and let out a chuckle. The next second, he was stretching one leg, reaching with his boot for the floor. He was leaving.

"Just let it go," she whispered. "You are doing nothing wrong. Not to me. Stay, please," she pleaded, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, refusing to let him get away.

He pushed, putting almost no effort to it, but Rebecca didn't let go.

"Stay," she said, knowing full well he could just get up and walk out of the house, no matter in he had an anchor hanging from his neck; the teenager girl proved no challenge, except when she writhed under his weight, grinding her pelvis against his thigh, making a full groan escape his mouth, and it changed everything.

He definitively thought it so wrong of him to straddle her like he was, while her parents were sleeping in the adjacent room, when he was the one who once swore to protect her like a brother would.

But, the next moment, she was suddenly sliding her hands under his shirt, feeling the flesh underneath. He took full fists of the bedding; he wouldn't let himself touch her, no matter how she kept whispering in his ear, hot breath making his skin tingle and how her tongue pressed against his jaw.

"Please, doll," he said very quietly, burying his face in the mattress as Rebecca nibbled on his earlobe. He struggled to keep his breathing shallow, and clutched the covers even harder, his knuckles turning white. By stepping down, he had let her take the active role, and she was getting results; he felt himself grow harder, and he shut his eyes, wishing somehow he could just magically will his body to stop reacting at all.

She didn't stop, but instead kept touching the skin of his back until her hands were resting on his shoulder blades, very much as if she were caressing a statue for Billy wouldn't move; if only she knew how much effort it took him to stay so still. After some seconds, she even felt his arms trembling slightly, felt him let out a moist sigh against her neck, and she looked up at the ceiling, smiling all proud of the power she had over him.

"Just a kiss," she said like she was asking nothing.

When he pressed his lips against the side of her neck, she felt blissful, shaking at the contact, feeling her own body taken by a lulling pleasure. His lips travelled to her jaw, and she felt it, a warmth starting between her thighs and travelling outwards slowly, in an almost pulsating manner, to reach even the tips of her fingers. The moment his lips were on her cheeks, her nails were clawing into the skin of his back.

She closed her eyes in anticipation, and they kissed. Slowly, lips parting and nibbling at the soft skin, teeth sinking down into flesh just enough to redden it; Rebecca wasn't entirely sure of what she should do, so when she stuck out her tongue, it felt more like a conscious action to please than something than she would do naturally, but she guessed it would come with practice. Her tongue met with his and she felt it weird at first, only comfortable after a while, and necessary later on when she just let herself go.

He wanted to keep this rhythm forever; the languid movements of them two, mouths pressing with no rush, just a lethargic and raw lust that was building inside him that quenched the thirst, but did not aroused a bigger desire.

Silly of him to think it wouldn't escalate into something frantic.

Somehow, Rebecca managed to wriggle her legs from underneath him and was slowly wrapping them around his torso. It made him freeze on the spot.

Billy grabbed her knees and forced her to put down his legs, back on the bed. "That's enough," he said, getting up, standing by the bed to look down at her. Her dress all the way up to her thighs, exposing so much skin, but covering just enough to let his mind wander; the blush on her high cheeks, creeping down to her cleavage; half-closed eyes, her parted lips, breathing out his name.

Billy brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes, and let out a tired sigh. He shouldn't have taken his eyes off her, not when his distraction meant her gain, and she used it to straighten up and kneel of the bed, in front of him, gaining the height to hold him.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," she said, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head, not wanting to look her in the eye, but it didn't matter anymore. She was getting her way. "We don't have to say anything. Just now," she swallowed, ashamed, despite the burning need inside her that hurt like an unbearable itch that she couldn't take anymore, and she was about to scream and beg for him to make it stop. "Just this time, don't even think about it."

It wasn't so much the way she spoke to him, so close the words burnt his skin; or how she hold onto him, with a need that he recognized all too well; what got to him was that voice of hers, so low and quiet and helpless, and he couldn't say no, not that time or ever. It made him wish he had been born deaf, instead of having to crumble at the sound of a girl's plea.

She could be right. Just this time, he could take her, and not say a word, not think about it. Just do it, out of lust, and not have to deal with the emotions, just the sensations. And it would be so sweet to have her until her throat hurt for having to scream out his name for so long. He would make it right, if not at the beginning, when he would be too selfish, too busy tainting her to stop to think about anything, even her own pleasure. It was the only way; in no world it was remotely sane to conceive the idea that Rebecca was someone else's; the very thought made his blood boil.

Billy was about to kiss her again, put his finger under her chin, when he noticed how her eyes widened as she stared at something directly behind him, all the color drained out of her face and her arms became rigid around his neck. Out of trained instinct, he turned around and saw Damon standing in the doorway, a hand on the knob, and a calm expression on his face.

Billy felt his throat collapse and his heart stop. For a second, he was sure, he thought of nothing, a smoky blank filled his mind, as he stared dumbly at the girl's brother, the same one that had been his best friend for almost two decades, the same one that would cut his own hands before betraying him in any way. There was Damon, and Billy could do nothing, except to look at him.

After long seconds of waiting for something that appeared would never happen, Rebecca hopped out of bed and stood in front of Billy. She looked so short it made Billy cringe. She was a kid.

He wondered how long had Damon been in the room; surely when he was all over his little sister, and she had her hands up his shirt, and they were kissing without a single care, like they were the only people in the world. For a moment, it had felt like so.

If she had anything to say that would lessen the situation, Billy had no idea what that could be. He guessed it was nothing when Damon took a step forward and Rebecca took one backwards, bracing herself.

Billy looked from one to the other, he would do nothing more; if Damon wanted to beat the shit out of him, he wouldn't even lift a finger to stop him.

"Get out," Rebecca said with a shaky voice. Billy looked down, feeling utterly embarrassed, he didn't see how Damon shook his head in disgust. "Get out of my room."

Damon pointed a finger at her to make her shut up, and she did. Rebecca was now a few inches away from Billy, and would not go anywhere, not when the calm expression on her brother's face was replaced by a hard one.

"Go downstairs," Damon said, sounding all too rational; his mouth even twitched a little, due to the effort he put in not having to scream out his lungs at them.

Rebecca shook her head no, and Billy saw the way her knees tremble.

"Now, Rebecca."

"Go, Becca, it's fine," Billy finally said. He didn't notice the sneer on Damon's face at the mention of her pet name.

Damon didn't close the door until he saw her walk all the way down the stairs; and when he did, Rebecca dashed upstairs to stand by the closed door, feeling her knees wobbly and her hands trembling. She felt so scared and little, vulnerable and exposed, almost hollow in the inside. This time, if she fell backwards, swallowed into that spinning darkness, no one would be there to catch her.

Rebecca waited no more than a couple of minutes, heard nothing more than her own heartbeat, and the door was being opened once more. Billy walked out, not looking at her. God, she wanted to run to his side, but her legs felt like hot columns of iron, about to give away.

Damon stood by, waiting as Billy went downstairs and out of the house, and then walked slowly to his own room. No one spared a glance at the pallid, trembling girl.

Risking the possibility of tumbling down the steps, he ran after Billy; ran faster when she heard the footsteps of Damon following close behind.

Billy was already inside his car when she ran to catch the handle of the passenger seat; she got inside, slamming the door shut and quickly pressing down on the lock. The hands of Damon banged on the rolled-up window. Rebecca looked at him, panting like she had just run a hundred miles.

Billy had his hand by the ignition, but didn't move, looking surprised at the sole presence of Rebecca suddenly sitting on the passenger seat. Damon shouted one or two curses, but it was all slightly muffled, even the entire world was kept outside for that moment.

She looked at Billy. She would remember him like this, so handsome, even if a little anxious like he was. She looked at his face; the straight nose; the strong jaw; the inquisitive, dark eyes; the hair combed back in a sort of outdated style that only he could sport.

She reached out trembling fingers to trace the enormous tattoo on his arm; his skin was warm and clammy, but she noticed how his hands were steady, his pulse firm, and the commotion not affecting him on a physical level, and it angered her a little; she wanted him disorientated, like she had him before. She pulled at his damn white shirt, and kissed him with fury, tasting his mouth with erratic passion. They listened to Damon's fists pounding on the car, but they didn't care.

Billy hugged her with a crushing force that made her whimper, but he didn't stop at the sound; he buried his fingers in her silky hair, and slid his tongue inside her mouth, even dared to put a hand on her thigh, let his fingers press into the skin.

They heard a ripping sound, and they stopped, catching their erratic breaths. She had managed to tear his white shirt. She laughed a little, looking at him, amused at his dumbfounded expression. He looked absolutely fascinated by her laugh.

"I love you," Billy said without even thinking it. It probably had been the husky, soft voice that he used, or how he looked so lost, but it had caught her by surprise.

Her brain stopped working, and she couldn't come up with an answer fast enough; Billy was already reaching for the handle behind her and opening the door.

Damon took her by the waist, pulling her out with one swift movement. She struggled, clutching to the car door, but her brother was much superior in strength, and she was inevitable being carried away, reaching out with her hands for the man inside the car.

Rebecca looked at Billy, at his honest eyes. He was grinning; that annoying grin of him that made her heart melt. He mouthed a goodbye, and leaned to catch the handle and shut the car door. She panicked and struggled with a desperation that originated in fear; he would leave again, for a year, two years maybe, like it had happened before, and she could just not let it happen. She scratched at her brother's arms, wriggled and shouted, but he didn't let go. Only when they saw him in the distance, too far for Rebecca to catch on, he let go. But she tried nevertheless, and ran up the street, barefoot.

Rebecca stopped when she felt as if her chest was about to burst, she needed to catch her breath for a few seconds. She bent over, putting her hands on her knees, panting. When she looked up, Billy's car was nowhere to be seen, and she stared dumbly at the horizon in the street, the sound of the engine fading away.

* * *

THE END

Kidding! Come on! No, seriously, in so many ways this is barely the beginning. Anyways! Ideas? Suggestions?

LOL! Also reading old reviews (which puts a smile on my face, thanx you guys, you shouldn't have! *blushes*) Awesome review by Wind-Deity! lol exactly, Billy doesn't want to be a pedobear!

If you enjoyed this story please click that link at the end to review (anonymous reviews are also enabled) and if you absolutely hated it... then, also review! let me know what can I change to please you. Thanks so FREAKING MUCH for reading!


End file.
